


Ubrania

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Bo ubrania Billa są cudowne.Cały Bill jest cudowny.





	Ubrania

— Jestem niesamowity — powiedział, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Przeczesał blond włosy, uśmiechnął się zadziornie i ułożył dłonie, tworząc z nich pistolet. Wycelował nimi w lustro. — Mógłbym wszystkich zabić! Wszystkich! Nawet Stanford Pines nie dałby rady mnie pokonać! — mówił coraz bardziej pewny siebie. Zatoczył koło wokół własnej osi, poprawił cylinder i udał, że się zastanawia. — Oczywiście Dippera bym oszczędził, bo on jest tak cholernie przystojny. Te jego oczy, włosy i wszystko! Ach, jak ja go uwielbiam. — Położył dłonie na czerwonych policzkach i zaśmiał się. — Chętnie bym go poślubił. — Chwycił pacynki – jedna była podobna do Dippera, a druga do Billa. — On jest mądrzejszy od swojego wujka, sprytniejszy od tego drugiego i sto razy słodszy od Mabel! — Przyłożył do siebie pacynki udając, że te właśnie się całują.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały.

Zamarł. Prawie upuścił pacynki i przerażony spojrzał na osobę, która zjawiła się w pokoju.

— Widziałeś mój... Dipper?

— T-tak? — Poczerwieniał cały.

— Czy ty... masz na sobie moje ubrania? I mój cylinder? I perukę Mabel? I... co ty robisz z tymi pacynkami? Dipper? Dipper czemu ty podchodzisz do okna? Cz-czemu wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał przez nie wyskoczyć? O bogowie! Dipper, nie! 

Ostatecznie Dipper się nie zabił, jedynie złamał nogę.


End file.
